The Ride
'is episode 10b of Comedy World. It aired on Disney Channel on May 9, 1998. Synopsis Eric and PC Guy pay a visit to Francis Fairbrace's Fabulous, Fantastic, Fierce and Funky Fun Fair (also known as Francis Fairbrace's, for short) so they can go on the Killer-Koaster, which is the world's most dangerous ride. But PC Guy is too afraid to ride it, so they decide to save it for last and ride other attractions first. Cast *Dee Bradley Baker as The Narrator, Clown, and Roller Coaster Operator *Josh Peck as Eric *Benjamin Diskin as PC Guy *Tom Kenny as David *Carlos Alazraqui as Joey *Jim Hanks as Dallas *Edward Felker as TGB1 *Gary Sauls as Intern Trivia *During the mirror maze scene, Eric "leaned on the fourth wall" by claiming that he looks like a cartoon character. *This episode marks the season finale for season 1, and also the last episode to air in 1998. Transcript episode opens up at a shot of the Pearson household's living room. PC Guy is reading a book. Eric inaudibly walks into the room and he pickpockets some money from PC Guy's pocket. Slowly, PC Guy turns his head to Eric '''PC Guy: '''How much money did you just pickpocket from me? holds up the money, which is $150. He puts it in an envelope, and he tosses it out of an open window, and the envelope flies away with a gust of wind '''PC Guy: '$150?! 'Eric: '''I'm gonna mail that amount of money to Francis Fairbrace's so we can get tickets and the best seat on the world's most dangerous roller coaster ever! '''PC Guy: '''You spent my remaining money plus emergency cash just for some ''funfair?! nods whilst smiling. PC Guy grabs a sledgehammer, and Eric gulps 'Eric: '''Are you gonna break an object with that? '''PC Guy: '(laughs in a grim manner) Maybe, but I'm definitely going to break YOU with this! 'Eric: '(bursts into a fit of laughter) That's a good one, PC Guy! of a sudden, PC Guy breaks Eric's most valuable vase 'PC Guy: '''That was your first - and last - warning! to a montage of PC Guy chasing Eric down Lakeside Forest with the sledgehammer. Suddenly, PC Guy trips over a sleeping bear, which leaves Eric a chance to escape from him. The bear wakes up, and he advances towards PC Guy '''PC Guy: '''Nice bear, nice bear, nice bear... bear grabs PC Guy by the neck, and he mauls him off-screen. The scene then cuts to the Pearson brothers waiting in line at [[Francis Fairbrace's Fabulous, Fantastic, Fierce and Funky Fun Fair] (also known as Francis Fairbrace's for short)] '''PC Guy: 'Eric's hoodie Eric! You should know better than ''PICKPOCKETING $150 FROM ME WITHOUT MY CONSENT JUST TO DRAG ME OVER HERE AND RIDE A FATAL ROLLER COASTER!''' '''Eric: '''I don't see what's so fatal about it. duo pays for admission, and soon enough, they enter the grounds of the carnival '''Eric: '''This is so exciting! walk up to the Killer-Koaster '''PC Guy: '''Well, there it is. The most dangerous ride ever. (Watches a man enter the ride, as a singed man walks out of the ride) Ya know Eric, I'm kinda scared of this ride. can we go on the other rides first? '''Eric: '(thinks hard, the camera zooms in to his brain, with a unplugged cord next to an outlet, the cord plugs itself in, we then zoom out) OK. 'PC Guy: '(relived) Thank You! Category:Comedy World Season 1 Category:Comedy World episodes Category:Episodes